Bonding Session
by jaks224
Summary: One shot dump for team CFVY, primarily Yatsuhashi and Velvet, Yatsuhashi/Velvet or YatsuhashixVelvet as I don't think they have a ship name yet (Other fics are called bunnybear so I'm just going to guess that's it)
1. Worried

The tall man sat in the edge of his bed, eyes closed and legs crossed deep in thoought. As per usual on a Sunday Coco decided to go shopping and today she had dragged Fox out to carry her various purchases, a rare occurrence as Yatsuhashi would usually be the one forced to carry the massive bulk of clothing. But not today, today the team's leader had decided that the bunny and the giant needed a bonding session of sorts. Neither of them knew why their teamwork was great, Yatsuhashi's size counter balancing that of the far lighter Velvet allowing for him to take the brunt of many attacks or her, but seeing as their leader had decided this they decided to spend the rare occurrence resting in their room.

Velvet was on the bed across from him, tinkering with her box, occasionally looking up at the peaceful man. Ever since they first became partners most of their exchanges had been brief, usually just a "Hello" an "Are you okay?" or the occasional "Don't worry", but the faunus girl had come to trust the man, in fact he was the first human she had ever truly trusted that including the teachers (who she had quickly warmed up to). As a result the bunny girl was rather paranoid about the fairly quiet man's emotions toward her. Was he only with her because she was his team mate? Did the he secretly hate faunus alike so many others? She had to know.

"This is nice" she commented looking up from her work.

He smiled and nodded, eyes still closed, he too was enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"Listen, we're friends, right?" she asked.

"Yes" he simply replied.

"You and I, a human and a faunus" she clarified.

"I don't see how that makes any difference" he responded, looking her in the eyes.

"It's doesn't it's just that… most other big guys seem to well… try to oppress me" she sadly responded, ears drooping.

"I'm not Cardin" he replied, a serious look on his face and tone in his voice.

"I know that but-

The tall man stood up, walked over, and sat beside her placing a hand on her far shoulder.

"I'm not Cardin. I'm your team mate I'll always be there or you and if for some strange reason I'm not just call and I'll try to be there" he told her, "I hope that I can rely on you to. You have no reason to fear me Velvet, I'm your friend and I always will be. If anyone wrongs you I will fight them. You are too kind a person to be deserving of the pain you've endured, I don't like to see my friends sad."

Velvet blinked, "I think that's the most you've ever said to me."

"I only like to speak when something needs said" Yatsuhashi replied.

"You're great Yatsu" she happily responded, resting her head against his shoulder and returning to her work.

Little did she realise her ears were rubbing against his face. Had this been Coco or Fox they would have either moved or informed Velvet of the predicament however Yatsuhashi found himself in a rather… unique predicament.

"He…He He He."

Velvet's ear twitched.

"He he ha."

She looked up at him, her ears rubbing across his face as she did so.

"He he ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha, hua hua ha ha."

His deep laughter filled the room as Velvet twisted and turned, looking to see just what was so funny, making the usually quiet man laugh even louder. The faunus realised what she was doing and blushed, surprised by the man's out of character ticklish-ness. A cunning thought crossed her mind, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She continued to tickle the poor man with her ears.

"HUA HUA HE HA HUA HUA HUA HA HA HA HUA HA HUA HA HA HA!"

Yatsuhashi fell back, accidently dragging Velvet with him. She landed on top of him, her box landing to her right its parts fortunately remaining inside.

"I didn't know you were ticklish" Velvet couldn't help but smile.

The stoic man didn't really know how to react to this scenario, he just attempted to catch his breath in response.

"I should do that more often" the bunny girl laughed.

He still didn't know how to respond, just kind of shrugging an ambiguously grunting.

Velvet clambered up is body so that she was face to face with the currently embarrassed friend.

"Thank you Yatsu" she smiled.

"For what?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"For helping me trust humans" she happily replied.

"It's my pleasure" he smiled.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner" she smiled, for once looking down at him.

"Ditto" he closed his eyes, relaxed.

Velvet realised how close they were and quickly turned red, her ears pricking up. She was just a few inches from his face, she'd never had this experience with a boy let alone a human one. And yet she felt that this was right, that she trusted Yatsuhashi more than she'd trusted anyone before, and maybe over time their friendship could evolve into something mo-

The door suddenly flew open and Coco rushed into the room, followed by Fox.

"There have been reports of terrifying loud noises coming from this room, what is going-

Coco froze upon realising what was in front of her. Velvet was straddling Yatsuhashi, her head lowered to his. Upon hearing the door open Velvet quickly turned, acing the team's leader. Coco lowered her sunglasses then raised them again then lowered them again. She grabbed Fox's hand, he was still gripping several heavy bags, and quickly led him out the room. Not even Coco queen of sass and stating her opinion knew how to respond to this. She would spend the next few hours preparing her response. But on her way down the hall she did inform everyone that things were "As they should be and to keep their noses out other's affairs."

Velvet quickly hopped of Yatsuhashi as he sat up, he hadn't really paid much attention to Coco and Fox's intrusion but had gotten the gist of it. Velvet on the other hand having heard and observed the whole exchange and was now extremely embarrassed. From that angle it probably looked like they were about to kiss or even-

Realising quite how flustered Velvet was Yatsuhashi pulled her into a hug, he couldn't help smiling. She soon returned the hug, her ears flopping down so as to not start another round of laughter.

"I'm glad we're partners Yatsu" she mumbled into his chest.

He rested his head atop hers in a calming response "I am to."

A few hours later Coco and Fox finally, Fox's arms even fuller than they were before if that was even possible (It almost looked like he was going to collapse and die). But Coco had finally found her words and come to a decision,

"If you two ever need to have another "bonding session" then just let me know in advance."


	2. Envy

Yatsuhashi and Velvet sat around their makeshift camp. The fire was dying down, Coco had already gone to bed and Fox was out on night watch. Velvet knew she should be sleeping to but her lack of a fully functioning weapon had lost her many hours of sleep. The fear that they would be attacked and she would be left unarmed had gripped her for the last few nights. Yatsuhashi pilled more wood onto the fire and blew into it, attempting to make the tiny embers light. Unfortunately the giant's breath did the exact opposite, blowing out what little light there was. He struggled for the matches in the dark and when he finally did find them he attempted to strike a match and broke it in half.

Velvet rose from here seat and approached Yatsuhashi, her faunus night vision helping here find him with easily.

"Yatsu, do you need some help?" she asked.

He nodded his response, aware of her eyes, and held out the box to her. She lit the match with a single strike and her much smaller breaths relit the fire with ease, despite her continuous yawning as she attempted to gather enough breath.

They sat beside each other, Velvet still working on her box while Yatsuhashi was deep in thought. The stoic man had been in this state all day and his partner had taken notice. As close as she was to Yatsuhashi what the man thought was continuously a mystery to her, a mystery that despite her tired state always intrigued (and occasionally worried) her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked looking up from her work.

"It's doesn't matter" he replied, smiling down at her.

"Yatsu, you're my partner, I want to help you please tell me" she pleaded with him, the bags under her eyes obvious in the fire light.

He thought for a moment, he knew his partner cared and he didn't want to scare her. Honestly he did want to hear her opinion on this but he also knew she had been up for nights on end, working away at her weapon, and he could tell she needed her sleep.

"If you promise you'll sleep afterword then I will."

"Deal," she smiled, setting the box down.

"Sometimes I envy you" he admitted.

"Envy me?" she was surprised.

"You can be so gentle" he told her, "I struggle to be."

"What do you mean?" the faunus girl asked, "You've never hurt anyone or anything who didn't deserve it."

"I'm rather" he thought for the right word, "Big."

She rested her much smaller hand atop his, "You're the kindest person I've ever met, faunus or human, your size can't change that. You're my best friend."

"I break things easily" he reminded her, "Both good and bad."

"You're big and strong it just means you can look after people easier" she smiled, "Like how you stopped those bullies."

"They should know better than to pick on you" he told her, his hand beneath hers clenching the log they were sitting on.

"They do now" she almost laughed, "You put Cardin through a wall last time he did."

"I should've broken his legs" he regretted.

Velvet yawned, "I anything I should envy you, if I were as strong as you I could deal with them by myself."

"You shouldn't have to" he reminded her.

"I know, but you're big and strong no matter what, without my weapon I'm just extra baggage" she sighed, looking down at the box.

"No" he told her.

"No?"

"You are too important to be baggage" he replied, turning his hand from holding the log to clasping her hand as gently as he could.

They looked each other in the eyes, they both were what the other lacked be it gentle or strong. They fit each other perfectly, acting to give the other something to work toward at least partially for the other's benefit. Their heads drew closer as the fire crackled, centimetres apart.

"Bags are important" Coco called from her sleeping mat.

"How long have you been awake?" Velvet asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Long enough" their leader told them, "Do you really like him that much more than Fox and I? I'm almost jealous."

"Coco I-

"I'm only kidding bun" Coco teased, "But I can't wait to plan the wedding." 

The bunny girl was incredibly flustered, she knew Coco was like this but she'd never got this embarrassed when it happened she usually just laughed it off.

"You and your big teddy bear together forever" Coco almost cheered.

"Teddy?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

"I take it Velvet enjoys eating some Yatsuhashi doesn't she? Or does Yatsuhashi like eating some Velvet cake?"

Silence encompassed the camp.

"Alright I'm done for the night" Coco rolled over so she was no longer facing the duo.

Silence remained.

"Well that was… awkward" Velvet mumbled scratching her ears.

"Yes" Yatsuhashi replied.

"Are you okay Yatsuhashi?" she asked.

"Yes" he told her, "I'm glad."

"Glad about what?" she asked.

"Glad someone thinks I can do more than just hurt people and break things" he smiled.

"I'm glad someone thinks I'm useful even without a weapon" she smiled.

He squeezed her hand firmly, a blush spread to her cheeks. Remembering her promise she rested her head on his shoulder and quickly fell to sleep, her left ear coming to rest on his shoulder. Yatsuhashi was glad, at least he was a comfortable pillow for the gentle bunny. He gently lifted her, carrying her to her sleeping mat. He set her down before setting her box down beside her. He tucked the bunny in as gently as he could, still managing to lightly push the bunny. She groaned in her sleep, coiling her arms around his. She was smiling, he quickly realised he was at the moment acting as her big teddy bear. He couldn't just pull away, that would wake her for sure. For once in his life he was glad he wasn't gentle, if he was he'd have an excuse to pull away.

Fox couldn't help but smirk at the scene, he guessed that he could stay on patrol just a little longer.


	3. Piggyback

Yatsuhashi walked around the library alongside Velvet. They had went out on this calm Sunday afternoon to collect some study materials, history mostly. They walked around the giant library, Yatsuhashi already carrying three books of the possible ten they were allowed between them. Velvet would point out books on the higher shelves and he would collect them.

"What about that one?" Velvet asked pointing up at a heavy book on the right.

Reaching up Yatsuhashi easily pulled the book from where it sat and passed it down to her. She quickly looked it over before handing it back up to him;

"Too depressing" she commented.

He placed it back upon the shelf and they continued on through the C's of the history section. Yatsuhashi enjoyed the library, it was a place of great peace and serenity. Here they were away from their teammates and could enjoy some time together as Fox had no need for books and Coco used the internet as her source of all information. They continued around the desolate library, noticing team RWBY having one of their weekly board game matches and JNPR doing as they usually did.

"Yatsuhashi?" Velvet called out. He turned to face her, expecting her to point out a book.

"What's it like being tall?" she asked.

"It's… nice" he replied.

"I guessed it would be" she replied, "It's just that, you see things in a different way than I do."

Upon hearing this Yatsuhashi lifted Velvet, placing her atop his shoulders, much to her surprise.

"Yatsu!" she cried out in surprise, "This is a library!"

"Then keep quiet" he told her.

Cardin Winchester hated the library. The only reason he was really here was that fast mouthed Professor Oobleck had given him detention, which entailed stacking library books. Well it would if Cardin hadn't been shirking in his work, instead terrorising any faunus that he happened to see. He had been walking around the library's rim, hoping to avoid the librarian when he saw them. Rabbit ears, poking out from over one of the massive bookshelves. He couldn't remember ever seeing a faunus that size in the school. He was terrified, had this mega faunus come to avenge its brethren? Afraid the once intimidating man built himself a shelter out of books and hid.

Yatsuhashi and Velvet finished their rounds collecting books and headed toward a secluded table at the edge of the library, passing a small book made bunker as they went. Yatsuhashi knelt, allowing Velvet and easy hop down to the ground.

"T-thank you for that Yatsuhashi" she stuttered out, flustered.

He smiled, taking a seat opposite her and lifting one of the numerous books. The seat was a bit small for him, the table too low and he had to hunch over the table a bit but he'd manage. Velvet surprisingly stood up, walking away from the table. Confused Yatsuhashi followed her with his eyes only for her to disappear around behind a shelf. Where is she going? He wondered.

The Brunette soon returned. She was dragging something surprising with her, a large brown felt beanbag. She heaved a sigh of relief as she released it, leaving it just next to her seat at the table.

"That ought to make things easier," she told him gesturing for him to sit there.

"Thank you Velvet" He courteously replied, getting up and taking the seat.

"You're welcome Yatsu" she smiled, taking hers.

However, few minutes later, Velvet had an idea she quietly got up, a very large book in hand and turned to her team mate, flustered.

"Y-yatsuhashi may I sit with you?" she asked.

The stoic man simply nodded, deep in his book. She smiled and sat on his leg before getting immersed in her own book.

The reading dragged on, lasting until far past sundown, as a result when the library was closing he found his partner face down in a book, asleep. Not wanting to wake her, but equally not wanting to annoy the librarian, he checked out the books and gently lifted her, putting her atop of his shoulders so that he could still carry the books. The bunny girl slumped over, her light frame shifting forward into his head, he droopy sleep ears partially obscuring his view. It took an amazing feat of balance and careful stepping to get out the library, let alone up the stairs. But now he had an even bigger problem, it was the dead of night and he was locked out the team CFVY dorm. His hands were full with books so he couldn't get his keys and I he tried to put them down he'd probably wake Velvet. He let out a sigh, he'd have to wake Coco and Fox. He, gently so as not to wake Velvet, kicked the door. It was just now that he noticed a sock on the doorknob. Why would there be-

The door quickly opened revealing Coco, clad only in a towel.

"You have your bonding sessions we have ours!" the door slammed even faster than it opened.

Velvet was awoken by the door slamming, she almost fell off the giant but fortunately kept her balance, "Yatsu… what was that?" she groggily asked.

"Nothing Velvet… we just need to stay out a bit longer" Yatsuhashi quickly told her.

"'kay" she sighed, slumping down tired.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little" she admitted, they hadn't eaten since lunch.

Yatsuhashi set down the books outside their room and lowered Velvet from atop his shoulders into his arms, "I'm sure we'll find something."

"Yatsu" the tired girl moaned.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you or the ride" she blushed.

"My pleasure" he smiled.

The faunus girl rested comfortably in his arms, "If there is a single mark on my bed I want you to beat them up."

"I'll… consider it Velvet" he told her.

The faunus girl hummed contently as they went out to waist another half hour. Eventually they found a vending machine and got themselves a sandwich each, not particularly cute nor romantic on its own but having Velvet sitting in Yatsuhashi's lap certainly helped.


	4. Shippers

Coco sat at the table across from Velvet in a coffee shop, a variations of the aforementioned beverage were in their hands. Thoughts had been brewing in her mind for days now and she had to ask.

"Velvet, are you and Yatsuhashi dating?" Coco asked before taking a bite of her cookie.

"W-what?" the rabbit girl was sure she had misheard.

"Are you and Yatsuhashi, you know as that Nora girl puts it together-together?" she asked after swallowing her mouthful.

"No, nonononono!" she almost shouted, "We're just team mates."

"Oh" Coco paused, "Team mates with benefits? I'm sure Yatsuhashi has a big-"

The faunus girl almost jumped in surprise before cutting in, "N-no Coco, we're just friends!"

"Well you don't act like it" she responded before taking a sip, "I could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"W-we just really get along" Velvet told her, taking a bite of carrot cake.

"What do you think Fox?" Coco asked, turning to her team mate.

"It could work" the man replied between sips of coffee.

"What do you think Yatsuhashi?" Coco asked, looking at the man who had kept quiet until now.

"…" he continued to sip his tea.

"I think he's embarrassed" Coco smirked, looking up to see the man's cheeks red.

"W-we're not okay?" Velvet sighed, picking up her cup again.

"I ship it!" a familiar blond boxer called from a table across the room.

"I second that" a dark haired faunus mumbled.

"What's this got to do with boats?" a red hair youngster asked.

"They're just being dolts, pay them no heed" the heiress called over, though she secretly shipped it to.

"Commence with the together-together!" a hyperactive ginger called.

"Calm down" a calm man fed her another pancake.

"Yatsuhashi just has to build up his confidence" the blond Casanova told his teammates.

"I'm sure it'll happen sooner or later" the champion fighter agreed.

"They're affection ready" a strange robotic girl commented.

"Just balls up already" a man sipping tea with his tail commanded.

"He needs a good pickup line" a blue haired boy responded.

"The union between faunus and humans is an excellent sign of the two species growing together and one that should be noted down in history" the fast talking green haired teacher pointed out.

"Reminds me of the time I took down a Beowulf with only- a moustached teacher droned on.

"Relationships should be kept to a minimum so as to focus on studies" a third teacher scolded, sorting her glasses to hide the fact she thought it was cute to.

"It is an opportunity for their teamwork to grow" the headmaster retorted.

"I'm glad to see your students get on so well" an old friend from another land commented.

"It would be easier for me to steal from them" a man lit his cigar.

"I like them together and I'd steal from them" a green haired girl contested.

"I think he'd tear her in two" a young silver haired man pointed out.

"…" the girl with the changing pupils blinked and smirked.

"Their shows of affection are quite cute, I think they'll be last to die" a plotting woman in a red dress whispered.

"It is good to see humans and faunus interacting so well" a man in a grimm mask spoke out.

"I think we should just kill all the humans, the exception being him" a man from the same organisation but who had red hair commented, still protecting the ship.

"They look nice together" an old Crow put out there.

"I ship it to" the blond boxer's mum agreed.

A team of bullies remained silent out of fear any of the aforementioned people would beat them up.

"Just as long as they don't take my lien" a balding old man commented from behind the register.

"Bark" a small corgi exquisitely said.

"See I'm not the only one who sees it" Coco lowered her glasses, "It's honestly really cute."

Both Yatsuhashi and Velvet were speechless. Just how big was this coffee shop and more importantly how many people thought they should get together?

* * *

><p>Just a little terrible something to tide you over till Christmas, I promise I have a present for you all on the twenty fourth.<p> 


	5. Merry Christmas

'Twas the night before Christmas and instead of being all comfy and warm Yatsuhashi was outside, enduring a storm. He had been out for hours, picking up some last minute gifts. Fox and Coco had been easy, clothes for the girl and more hunting equipment for the boy. However his mind had went blank when he thought of what to get Velvet. He had gotten her books or her birthday and he thought to get her some twice in a year would seem lazy. As a result he'd trekked around for days looking for a gift to give to the bunny, he'd started looking on December 15th and had been out looking at every possible moment since to no avail. Gift card? Too impersonal. Clothes? What was her size? Chocolates? What kind? Jewellery? He wasn't exactly made of money, that student loan wasn't limitless. Earmuffs? She had her faunus ears and he couldn't find any big enough. Something carrot related? Would she take offence to that? Yatsuhashi was stumped.

He decided to take refuge inside a charity shop, surprisingly still open despite the storm. He heaved a sigh of relief, shutting the door behind him. The shop was warm, heated by an old gas heater in the corner. Well while he was here he might as well take a look around, maybe he'd find something. The shop was old and dusty, shelves cluttered with items from bric-a-brac to books to potted plants. He hadn't seen anything right though.

"Goodness me, I didn't expect anyone to brave that storm. You must be a man on a mission." A tired voice called from beside him, reaching up with what looked to be a mug of hot chocolate.

Yatsuhashi looked down to see a little old lady, wrapped head to toe in warm clothing. She must have been wearing, at least, five winter jumpers. He thanked her before he carefully took the cup from her.

"It must be for a girl, love makes people do crazy things."

Yatsuhashi took a sip of the drink.

"Or perhaps a boy if you swing that way."

Yatsuhashi almost spat out the hot chocolate in surprise.

"Well, what he or she like then?" The old woman asked, grin clearly plastered on her face.

"**She** is-" Yatsuhashi paused to think of the words, "The most gentle and kind person I have ever met."

The woman chuckled, "Well then, I guess you want to get her something extra special. I may have just the thing."

The elderly woman disappeared into the back briefly before returning with a small box, coated in dust (not the exploding kind).

"I could never quite find the right couple to give it to but your commitment to her has moved me so, braving that storm and all" she opened the box to reveal a necklace with a silver rabbit on its end. The rabbit's eyes appeared to be tiny green gemstones, "The emerald eyed rabbit of peace is yours to give to her."

"I can't-

"Take it, it would only gather more dust if you didn't" the woman told him, "Now hurry back and wrap it up before she comes out looking for you."

Yatsuhashi looked out to see the storm had stopped, there was a good seven inches of snow on the ground.

"Thank you" he bowed, finishing his drink and heading out into the cold, "Merry Christmas" he called in as the door closed.

Velvet stared at the clock, seven hours. Seven whole hours away on Christmas Eve of all days. Velvet sat, a sea of blankets draped over her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hands. Coco and Fox were doing their thing, relaxing sprawled atop Fox's bed. Velvet let out a sigh, her ears drooping, it was eight and there was still no sign of-

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the man Velvet had been thinking of. Coco's head snapped up.

"Yatsuhashi, do you realise how long you've been out? Leaving this poor girl to third wheel as Fox and I enjoy each other's company. Shame on you, leaving your lover and going out in that storm you'll die of-

Suddenly Fox silenced Coco by pouncing atop her, "Leave them be."

She sighed, "Fine."

They returned to their embrace.

"W-where were you?" Velvet asked pouring him a cup of tea, one sugar just how he liked it.

"Just some last minute Christmas shopping" he told her, sitting the box under the room's fashionably decorated tree (Coco having drawn out plans for it months in advance) before taking his seat.

"Oh" she sighed in relief. She then noticed just how cold and wet Yatsuhashi truly was, "Y-you shouldn't have put that much thought into it, you'll catch a cold now."

He couldn't help but smile, "Even if I do I think it was worth it."

"I don't want you to be sick or Christmas" she pleaded, handing him the cup.

His grin grew, she really was far too kind. He thanked her for the cup and took a sip, the warmth filling is body.

"I'm glad you're here to celebrate with me Yatsu" she smiled.

"I'm glad you're here to" he told her, taking her free hand that had been idly place on the table earning a blush from the faunus girl.

The next day the whole team was awoken by Coco, forcing Santa hats atop each of their heads the exception being velvet who had a small one top one ear and mistletoe tied to the other. The group quickly huddled around the tree and began to hand out their gifts. Yatsuhashi received what he had expected from two of his team mates, clothes from Coco (where she got them in his size he had no idea) and a sharpening block from Fox. Velvet surprised him though, he removed the wrapping paper to reveal a picture frame. The picture in the frame was silver and had metal flowers on the metal, climbing the frame. The picture was of the two of them in the library, both immersed in their books. Velvet sitting in Yatsuhashi's lap.

"Yang took the picture the other day, I didn't see her take it but she showed me it and lunch and w-well-

Velvet was clearly flustered. He couldn't help but smile and hug her with is free hand, making her even more flustered.

"Thank you Velvet, I hope you enjoy my present" he released her and handed her the box.

She quickly lifted the lid and her eyes sparkled upon seeing what was inside. She lifted out the necklace, Yatsuhashi had cleaned it up while the others were sleeping and now it shone in the Christmas tree's lights. She quickly put it on before practically leading at Yatsuhashi, arms wide.

Her grip was surprisingly strong and she almost winded the giant.

"I take it you like it then" he smiled.

"Yes!" she practically shouted into his chest.

"Sorry I was away so long, I had to find something special" he told her, returning the hug.

"Y-you didn't have to go through all that for me" she mumbled.

"Yes I did" he replied.

"Y-yatsu" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he bent down to hear her better.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, square on the lips, before pulling back slightly "Merry Christmas."

"M-merry Christmas Velvet" he stuttered out before they returned to their warm embrace, mouth to mouth.


End file.
